


Once Upon a Time in Santa Ana

by Cokowritesfics



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokowritesfics/pseuds/Cokowritesfics
Summary: Once Upon a Time, Angel Reyes knew you and you knew him. Once Upon a Time, Angel Reyes loved you and you loved him. In him, your teenage hopes and dreams found a home, a safe haven. Angel Reyes took your love and spat it back out at you with malice. Once Upon a Time Angel Reyes accepted a tender, fragile love and burned it down. This is the story of a man trying to rekindle his first love from the ashes.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Ghost One: The Guardian

EZ felt uncomfortable, uneasy and unsure. All in all, he was a bundle of nerves and wasn’t sure why. There was something in the air here. It felt heavy. Heavy enough to push down on his shoulders and urge him to keep on his bike and ride back home. The whole trip up to Santa Ana Angel had been quiet. Angel quiet was already a bit worrisome. It wasn’t that Angel was a blabbermouth, but he at least was conversational. The lack of it just put EZ that much more on edge. 

The only thing Angel made clear during the trip was that he wanted to go to this particular mash-up of East Coast Bodega meets Southern sandwich shack, which somehow ended up in a city on the West Coast. The muscles beneath EZ’s skin itched, signaling that they were ready for a fight that EZ wasn’t sure was coming, or where it’d be coming from. He was too wound up and didn’t have clear reasoning as to why. So, he did the only thing that he could do to calm his nerves. He observed. 

EZ watched his older brother no more than two steps behind him. The smells in the shop weren’t notes he was accustomed to picking up. Cayenne, paprika, garlic, onion and something herbed mixed with hot grease and possibly fresh bread. The store’s modest door matched its modest interior. Floors that were just this side of white, due to age, but still clean. Aisles of snack foods, cooler housing water, pop, beer, and liquor on the back wall and a counter clearly meant to take orders for the food that was cooked in the open kitchen behind it. After noting and marking his surroundings EZ’s gaze shifted back to Angel.

Angel looked to the figure familiar to him behind the counter. The man’s shoulders were still broad but what once was a slim waistline had widened a hare and the pitch-black hair was now salt and pepper. The voice that called “be with you in a moment!” Sounded gruffer. In short. Your father had aged. Well, those things had aged. He turned around with a smile gracing his face. The skin dark enough to match the ebony keys on a piano, remained unlined. 

When his eyes settled on Angel the smile dimmed and the corners of his mouth dropped into a straight line. His next words were measured. “Thought I made myself clear the last time I saw you, Angel Reyes.”

EZ stepped up beside his brother making it clear to the man that Angel was not alone. Angel simply answered: “You did”. The older man sighed. Leaving the shrimp he was breading resting on the counter with his hands on either side of it. “Listenin must not be your strong suit.”

“No, sir. It isn’t” Again his answer was simple but respectful. EZ looked between Angel and the man whose name he still didn’t know. He grabbed onto the sides of his kutte and continued to watch in silence.  
Confused but willing to wait until either was willing to explain. 

“What you want, son? You ain’t do enough damage the last time you was here?” The more the older man talked the more his accent bled through. Deep and southern, but unfamiliar enough to be somewhat hard for EZ to properly place. It was a blend of regions. Heavy on Texas but possibly Louisiana? What concerned EZ more was his line of questioning. Not so much that Angel did something, but something enough that had this man issuing a warning to him. Angel hasn’t been in Santa Ana for at least ten years, that EZ knew of. What had he done, that a decade later, had this man reminding him of a conversation just as old.

Angel remained silent for just a moment. He was contemplating his words, in the end, he settled for “I just need to see her.” It was clearly the wrong answer.

“Hell no!” The man bellowed. “Heeeellll no” he drug the first word out. “You damn near ruined her and me and her mama were left to pick up the pieces!” His nostrils flared and his eyes squinted in a dangerous way EZ recognized. This man would if possible do serious harm to Angel if he could. “She ain’t here and even if she was” He raised a flour-covered hand and pointed a finger at Angel. “you’d best keep away from her.” 

“With all due respect, sir. I’ve stayed away as long as I intend to.” Angel tapped EZ on the shoulder and motioned to the door without another word. 

“Angel Reyes, I met what I said. I find out you been anywhere near her and I’ll whip yo ass like I should have ten years ago!” He hollered at their backs. “You keep from ‘round my baby!” He continued as the bell above the door jingled confirming that Angel and EZ had gone.

Once on his bike EZ looked back into the store and saw the man standing in the doorway, shirt and apron covered in flour, reminding him of Felipe. EZ looked to his older brother who held the man’s gaze and revved his bike. EZ followed suit and they pulled off.

Back at the clubhouse, before they walked inside EZ asked. “Care to tell me what the hell that was about?” 

Angel looked to his brother and released a bone-weary sigh. “Not really, but I don’t have a choice.” Angel sat his helmet on his lap, his eyes glued to it. “You remember when pops sent me here to try and get me away from the MC?” 

EZ nodded the affirmative.

Angel sighed again. “Well, Pops didn’t know that there was a chapter here.” 

EZ nodded again. Obviously aware since that’s why they were in Santa Ana in the first place. 

Angle continued. “There was a girl. Her aunt was married to a dude in the MC, Shooter”

“Wait-” EZ tried to cut in but Angel raised his hand to hold EZ’s comments.

“Shooter’s daughter and the girl were close and she came around. Actin’ all shy and shit.” Angel laughed to himself clearly reflecting back on a long-ago occurrence. “Anyway, I was feeling her and she was feeling me. Shooter and his old lady, Shauna were cool with it, but her father” He huffed. “Well, you saw that.”

“The crazy thing is. I can’t blame him. You knew how I was back then. Cocky as fuck and just as dumb.”

“So, Shooter and Shauna were cool, right?” He continued without giving EZ a chance to answer. “She barely got to come around. Her dad didn’t want her around us... See, the way he had it.” Angel raised his hand further explaining it. “Her pops knew how he wanted her life to play out. It didn’t include some ain’t shit biker. So she could end up like his sister.” He finished in air quotes and mock accent of your father’s. Angel went quiet after that.

EZ noticed the slight slump in his shoulders and decided to leave well enough alone for the time being. He remembered when Felipe shipped Angel off to stay with a friend in a last-ditch effort to reign in his wayward son. Felipe had only pushed Angel further to the MC. In Santa Ana, he’d met with another chapter and gotten to see another side of the brotherhood and comradery that came with being a Mayan.

Angel recounted some of the antics he’d gotten up to in Santa Ana. The girls, the drinking, fights all of that he’d told EZ about. What Angel didn’t tell him about was this particular girl. A girl that was niece to the current Prez of the Santa Ana Chapter, and clearly off-limits according to some of her family. What Angel didn’t say, hadn’t said, but definitely showed was that he’d been, if he wasn’t now, in love with the girl. What Angel hadn’t told EZ was what happened with the mystery girl and why her father was threatening Angel, still pissed ten years later. 

It did help explain one thing. Shooter had been a little cool in his welcoming to Angel. He hadn’t flat out ignored the younger man. He had given the usual spiel when welcoming members of another chapter. They were having a party tonight welcoming them that was sure to include all the bells and whistles of one in South Padre. EZ just couldn’t help but notice the subtle tension between the two. The scrutinizing gaze that Shooter gave Angel when the man wasn’t looking, and the unsaid words between them of a wrong that EZ was starting to think Angel had committed. 

Bishop sent Angel and EZ to Santa Ana under the false-ish guise of going in his stead to help celebrate a new prospect being patched over. Things had been heating up in South Padre which Bishop was using as an excuse to get Angel out for awhile. In truth, Angel hadn’t quite been himself since Adelita pushed him away to save himself. With that fresh on the man’s mind, EZ wasn’t sure if sending him back to the place of another lost love was the right move. Although he was sure this was something Bishop didn’t know about. 

EZ drew in a deep breath and walked inside the clubhouse and immediately grabbed a drink. Without a doubt, he knew this was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Ghost Two: The Siren

Angel was unsettled, unnerved and on edge. There were too many ghosts here. The weight of his past decisions was heavy on his conscience. The streets he rode down lead to memories of emotional crimes he’d sooner forget and the clubhouse felt like it had the potential to morph into his insane asylum. 

“Angel!” The man being shouted at turned to the sound of the voice. This was the second time today that he’d been slapped in the face by a ghost of his past. The first was by his own doing. Angel knew without a doubt that walking into that convenience store was inviting hurt that he wasn’t 100% sure he could deal with, but the temptation of possibly being so close to you and not attempting to see you was too much. 

In front of him now was ghost number 2, Shania. Shania was the perceived catalyst in Angel’s love story. The cousin/best friend to the girl he first gave his heart to. The devil on his love’s shoulder egging her on to do what she desired most and covering for her disappearance acts. 

The last time Angel saw Shania she was just on the brink of womanhood. At 18 her face still held a girlish charm while her body was blossoming into full adulthood. Looking at her now the transition was complete. Her once rounded cheeks were still full but defined. Her eyes told a story of secrets that came with being grown and her hips swayed in a way that marked her confidence. In short, Shania had finished growing up. Her hair hung in long coils hitting her waist. They were dyed a bright red and highlighted a lighter red that held a pink tone. The colors complemented her sepia-toned skin. 

Shania threw her arms around Angel’s neck and pulled him tight swaying back and forth. Angel needed the hug. He needed the affirmation that he hadn’t burned every bridge he built while he was here all those summers ago. Angel closed his eyes and took in a deep breath absorbing the warmth and comfort Shania offered.

“Damn, it’s been a long time,” Shania said while letting go. She smiled up at her former friend. “You forget how a phone works?” She asked following it up with a slap to his arm. “I’m mad at you Angel. Just dipped out without a goodbye and then went ghost. “ These fools” she pointed a thumb in the general direction of the members “treat information about other chapters like they’re in the CIA.” she shook her head.

“How have you been?” Shania finished with a bright smile waiting to hear about how things had been with Angel. 

Angel in return just ran a hand down his face and answered with a short “Shit” followed by a shrug of uncertainty. “I mean good I guess.” He raised his hand palm in and rolled his fingers outward in a questioning gesture. “Just doing club shit.”

Shania’s brow creased and her smile dropped, the face she was currently sporting was eerily reminiscent of her uncle. Angel was sure it was a family trait. “Wow, that was a really insightful look into what life has been like for the last” she waved her hand “however long.”

Angel laughed, appreciating the blunt but humorous honesty. “Do you want a drink, Angel?” Shania asked and looked over her shoulder feeling EZ approach. 

“Shania, this is my brother EZ. EZ, this is Shania. Shooter’s daughter.” Angel watched EZ stick his hand out and give a half-smile. Shania accepted it and gave it one firm shake. She didn’t let go though. Instead, she turned back to Angel and said “So, is the whole family fine or were the genes reserved for just y’all?’ She finished what a laugh that mixed with Angels and was accompanied by EZ’s chuckle. 

“I’m going to grab you a drink.” She finished with a wink and went to do just that. 

EZ stepped up to Angel and watched the girl walk away. “So, that’s Shooter’s daughter meaning she’s the cousin to the unnamed girl.”

Angel knew EZ had said you were unnamed for the sole purpose to get him talking. “She’s not unnamed” Angel answered back not without irritation. 

“Then what’s her name?” Asked EZ angling himself towards his older brother.

Angel supplied your name. “Look, man, I don’t really want to get into this right now. Just let it alone for a bit EZ.” 

Angel stalked off towards Shania meeting her half-way to get his drink. In truth Angel really didn’t want to get into the nitty-gritty about you but he knew he had to. EZ was at a disadvantage not knowing the truth of how Angel left. There were old wounds here that he wasn’t sure fully healed. If judging by how your father reacted and how Shooter was treating him he’d have to say they were very much still open and sore. Why though? That was something that he was hoping to ply information from Shania. 

She handed Angel an open bottle of beer and clinked her own to his before taking a sip. She turned to the side so she was facing him and leaned against an unoccupied pool table. Angel muttered a thank you and then mimicked her pose. 

Shania took a breath as if to say something, but stopped having changed her mind and instead took a sip of her beer.  
“Does she know I’m here?” Angel asked deciding to just cut to the chase. “Hell, is she even still here?”

Shania just looked at him for a moment before answering. “Are you being serious right now? You sure you want to open that can of worms?” She huffed and shook her head. Shania set her bottle down on the green of the table and folded her arms over her chest. “Angel, I’m going, to be honest with you.” She paused again. It seemed she was unsure if she wanted to say what she was thinking, but her lips tightened for just a moment and she continued. 

“You fucked up bad when you left here like you did. At least you gave the appearance that you did.” Her eyes narrowed briefly while she looked Angel over. “I’m willing to forgive and forget. It’s been a long ass time and it’s clear that y’all haven’t had any form of contact. My daddy and uncle on the other hand….” She trailed off. 

“My daddy won’t say anything since it didn’t involve the club, but I’d step lightly around him. Also-” she poked his arm. “Keep yo tail away from my uncle. That man has been itching to beat you down for years. He’s old but he’s quick and trust me, he hits hard.”

“Now do you really want to know the answers to those questions?” She shook her head. “Don’t go pickin’ at scabs unless you’re ready to treat the cut.”

“I hear you, Shania. I do forreal” Angel paused “and if you don’t think it’s good for her to know I’m here, don’t tell her. I just have to know. Is she still here?” Angel tried to keep the desperation out of his voice but was failing. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about you, but as of late he felt like he was spiraling. There was a need to feel something genuine and untainted again. Something was telling him he could do that with you.

Shania nodded along and listened. “Yeah, she’s still here.”She said casually while pulling her phone out. “Well, more like here again. She moved back home a few years ago.” She continued while responding to a text on her phone. 

“As far as her knowing if you’re back-” She paused again and Angel heard the distinctive single vibration of her phone. Shania nodded in satisfaction. “Put your number in here.” She handed Angel the phone. “I want to be able to get in touch with you again.”

Angel did as directed more focused on if Shania was going to tell follow through and tell you. Shania, for her part, took the phone back and continued to tap away. “She knows now and I gave her your number.” She then pushed off the table and took a swig of her drink while walking away. Angel watched her pocket the phone and felt his stomach drop, rise in an attempt to lodge in his throat before finally filling with moths. There were no butterflies here. Butterflies were reserved for happy reunions that would be filled with smiles and warm hugs. 

In the time he’d been back Angel had been met primarily with cold acceptance or outright hostility save for Shania. He didn’t know what he’d get with you. He didn’t know if he’d get anything from you. As badly as Angel wanted this reunion he was scared to death of it. 

He’d been reminded multiple times since getting back to Santa Ana that his departure had been less than ideal. From what he was gathering, the ripples of his decisions went farther than he thought they would. Angel huffed to himself and raised his bottle to down the rest. 

When his eyes closed he saw your face; confused and tear-streaked, a silent question on your lips “Why?” He wasn’t sure if what he was remembering was the true sound of your voice of just what he imagined it. While everyone was worried about protecting you they were ignoring the vulnerability Angel was submitting himself to. 

Was your relationship as good as he remembered? Had he taken only the best highlights of it and committed them to memory, leaving all the mess to be forgotten? That was the scary thing about memories. You could never be sure if what you were recalling was the truth or the romanticized version used to get through melancholy.

Angel looked to the now empty bottle and just stared at the label, not really seeing it. Instead is mind was playing that moment on a loop. “Why?” The memory version continued to ask and never getting a true answer. “Because I could” Angel found himself whispering the implied response. 

You had his number. That knowledge left his phone feeling like a boulder in his pocket you use it? Would you let this be content with never having a true resolution? If you did use it would you come at him like your pops? Would you give him a cold welcome like your uncle or would he have you back? Could he take a stroll down memory lane and make you smile like you used to? Would he get to hear that melodic laugh again? Would Angel get a chance at redemption?

Angel eased a long sigh and let the hand holding the bottle fall to his side. He took strides towards the bar looking for another drink and felt the weight of two pairs of eyes on him. A glance confirmed they belonged to EZ, observant as usual, and Shania, scrutinizing and assessing. It was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
